Life as a Neman
by CraziedCreator
Summary: 'My name is Athena. I used to be an Noctowl on my home planet Terra. Now my friend, a former Froslass, and I are on a planet called Earth. Our purpose here is unknown, but we will find it. Together, all of us. I promise.' Edit in process.
1. The Message

_Rated T for character death(s), violence, and cursing. _

_I, CraziedCreator, do not own the fandom this fanfic is written for. Any references, song lyrics, or characters (That were already in the fandom) are not mine as well. But I do own the idea of a Neman. _

Life as a Neman

The Message

A dusty voice recorder is shown on a stool in a dark, cold room. The recorder seems simple and dull. A man presses 'Play' on this old machine. And its message begins to play.

**"My name is Athena. I used to be a Noctowl on my home planet, Terra, but now everything has changed. Now, I am a Human on the planet 'Earth'. These two planets have always lived part form one another. Until now. I do not know why this is happening, but it's happening **_**for a reason.**_

"**My friend, Alyssa, is also a Human now. She was a Froslass. Alyssa also created a new term for us, Pokémon that have turned Human, called Neman. Neman shortens 'New Human' according to her. I must give her credit, Neman sounds so normal yet modern, as if it were a new race of Human. Which, technicality, it is."****The soft ruffle of paper is heard in the background.**

**"We have a base; which doubles as a business. This way, it is easier to pay for any others we find. Alyssa and I will provide housing, and food. We will also provide lessons. I will teach the basics of the native language to those who cannot speak it. Alyssa will teach how to fight as a Neman.**

"**Another 'teacher', if you will, is Xlesa, a young Human girl Alyssa and I saved in a fire. She would be teaching Human things, such as Human actions, and sayings. Just don't ask her anything about it; she doesn't exactly know that she would be teaching. **

"**But now I must give credit to where it is due. Alyssa and I **_**weren't**_** the first Nemans to arrive on Earth. We had a teacher as well, Mrs. Bee and her children. But Mrs. Bee and I had…different views on how to handle our situation. I wanted answers she, however, simply wanted-"**

**Distant yelling is heard in the background. Athena sighs.**** "****I better go soon before those two kill each other. Future advice for my future self- Before I start another recording, give Xlesa her drawing pad and Alyssa a mission. I do not wish for any deaths in our Neman Sanctuary. A rec-." **

The man turns the recorder off, having heard enough. "I can't believe I fell for that crap…" He said with a cold tone as he glared at the figure in the same room as him. Said figure glared back, regardless of being imprisoned and weak. "You always had such a strong will, didn't you?" He said, daring the prisoner to speak.

The prisoner continued to glare, silent, as if the man hadn't spoken at all. The glare was cold and filled with anger but there was a slight hint of hurt in their eyes. It seemed to be the only sign of weakness the figure allowed themselves to give.

The man narrowed his eyes. Maybe it was about time to-

_Soldier! Status report._

The man chuckled. "You're lucky, I have a report to give." He then looked at the prisoner in the eyes and smirked. "Try not to die; I want to be there when you kick the bucket."

And with that, he left the prisoner alone as he went to deliver his report.

_I don't think that was so bad, a little short but not that bad. But what I think doesn't matter, its what the reader thinks. So go ahead and flame me if you want to. This is based on a roleplay I made called 'The Neman Revolution'. So thanks for my fellow Nemans on that Rp. You guys are great, and I can't thank you enough for letting me write this. But thank you, the reader, for taking your time in reading this._

_-Crazied (Aura)_

**Edit completed on 5-10-13**

**Geez this needed it. Anyway, at least that's done. Chapter 2 is next!**


	2. Xlesa's History Lesson

**Flame-I tend to do things that aren't expected. I hope you find more information in this chapter. (It was pretty obvious by the way that it was you.)**

**Eve- Just the first chapter and half of this one are recorded so far. All the character's age and ****appearances will be introduced in this chapter. As for the character having a lot of character, well I hoped they would. I don't want to have robots as characters. That would be boring.**

**Thank you both for reviewing! Now, on with the chapter!**

_Life as a Neman_

_Xlesa's History Lesson_

"Do you wish to learn more about the Neman rebells, my king?" A man asks.

The king thinks about this for a moment. "Of course I do. I must learn more about these freaks." He said in a firm voice.

"As you wish sire." The man walks out of the room but returns quickly with another voice recorder. But this one is different than the first.

This one looks new, like it was being well kept. It was also written on in blue marker. On the front it said- **'Xlesa's. If you listen to this, Roxas will come after you!'** On the back- **'Athena will too! :P'**

"We also found this one as well. This girl claims to be Human. But I doubt a Human would rebell against their loving king." The man said.

This causes the king to laugh a little. "Very well. Play it."

"As you wish.." He presses 'Play' and a girl started to speak.

**"Xlesa here, talking in a voice recorder I was forced to use, in my home in ****Cosgroves. A bakery in Castelia city. Athena, she's the one who forced me to use this thing, told me to 'Tell every blasted thing you know about Earth's history!' She's lucky she choose a genius to do this. Alyssa's brain will explode with this infomation.**

**"I guess I'll start with the war... Seventy years ago, in 2223, a large World War started. The war lasted about fifteen years, the result was that every region was reduced to basically ash. So every region, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova**, **had to start over. Each region has many counties. Castelia city is on Nipon, a county on Unova."**

The man pressed 'Pause'. "We know this already. Shall we fast forward this, sire?"

"Of course not!" The king replied angrily. "We must listen to everything you imbecile!"

"I'm sorry sire. I shall play it now." The man said apologetically.

**"The past is lost. Only a few books are saved from the times before the war. The rest were burned. Our king and his National Order of Espionage Association lackeys didn't see the need to keep the past when the future is much more important. I think we should know the past, that way we can't make our mistakes again." Xlesa sighed. **

**"People are too confusing sometimes. Athena and Alyssa are so much easier to understand. Okay, that proves it. I'm nuts. I understand Nemans more than Humans, even though I am one. "**

"This is getting rather boring." The king yawned. "Fast forward that damn recorder."

"As you wish sire." The man stepped forward. But the camera ignored him and zoomed in on the voice recorder.

Closer and closer the camera became to it. Soon, the inside of the voice recorder is shown. Many voices and words play from the recorders memory, so many that its impossible to understand what was being said! With lightning fast speed, the camera zooms out.

Now, the setting is clear. It's a bedroom. Only the walls are covered by drawings. Very detailed drawings of pokemon, and people. Sitting on the bed, is a thirteen year old girl with snow white hair and ice blue eyes. In her hands, is a voice recorder with blue marker writing.

"This is Xlesa, signing out. I hope you enjoyed my little history lesson!" She said excitedly. A loud, echoed knock is heard. Xlesa drops the voice recorder on her bed and leaves her room to go to the door.

After running several hallways, which had white walls and yellow tile floor, she stops in front of a wooden door with a small panel. Xlesa slides the panel, though it, only her blue eyes are seen. She sees a woman with light brown hair, and dark brown eyes that were behind golden frame glasses. Whom saids she is three inches taller than an average Noctowl. Athena.

Xlesa couldn't help but smile. _This will be fun._ She thought. "What's the password?"

Athena gave her an _are-you-bloody-kidding-me_ look. One of her favorite looks to give Xlesa. "Are you kidding me you blasted child? You know who I am! Let me in!"

"If you want in, you have to give me the pass-wooord." She sang.

Athena crossed her arms and looked away. She muttered something.

"What was that? I can't hear yooou." Xlesa sang once again.

Athena spun toward the door, her brown eyes were brown embers now. "Xlesa, member XV of Organization XIII..." She forced each word out of her mouth.

"And..."

"Kingdom Hearts forever..." Athena said in a _I-can't-believe-I'm-doing-this_ voice.

Xlesa opened the wooden door with a smirk on her face. "Was that so hard Miss. Owl?"

Athena's face turned crimson. "I told you to not call me that!" She yelled. "Get over here!" Athena tried to grab Xlesa but she side stepped away.

"I'm too fast for you!" Xlesa taunted as she ran into the white and yellow hallways.

"Come back here, you blasted Human!" Athena said as she chased after the white head.

A sunset orange haired girl with blue eyes looks on as the other two chase each other. "And they call Alyssa crazy.." Alyssa said to herself. "Now, where did I put those Blood Velvet cupcakes?"

**Longer than the first one, that's good. In case you didn't understand the video recorder thing, it recorded everything. So looking though the memory is what we're doing. This all happened in the past. I'll tell you guys when we catch up with the present. I want to thank Wick for letting me use Alyssa. I hope I captured her right. As always, thank you for reading! **

**-Aura**


	3. Meowth Moment'

**Capri- Thank you my friend. But I'm not so sure about keeping the recordings. I'll have to think about it some more. I am glad that you like it so far though.**

**Flame-I'm not really sure if I'm going to keep using the recorder thing. It's fun, but I prefer First Person. I'm glad you found Xlesa's history lesson informational. About your second review on first chapter, everything can't be exactly the same. The timeline is just one of them. You'll see what else is different…you shall see….**

**Wick-Thank you for letting me use Alyssa again! I hope you don't mind her second name. But if you do, I can always change it to something else. She has a lot of weapons though. I'll have to write that list down somewhere… (I hope I won't lose it, that would suck…)**

**I'll just ignore the Wick fight... It's just too weird… Anyway, thank you all for reviewing. Thank you, the reader(s), for reading this.**

_Life as a Neman_

'_Meowth Moment'_

_***Warning- The following chapter shatters the fourth wall into small wall pieces. You have been warned.***_

Cosgroves was a very modern bakery with its own rules. Black and white tiles covered the ten by twelve floor. Wooden panels surrounded the perimeter. Little two-sitter booths were in the middle of Cosgroves. On the sides, four-sitter booths for families and other groups. In the front, by the counter and cashier, were stools for one person.

Cosgroves was more a café than a bakery. Instead of breakfast and lunch, dessert was served. Only dessert.

Just take a second to think about that. A café that serves dessert only… Awesome, right? That's what everyone in the Starcutts Lotts area probably think too.

This café-like bakery was chaos. Total, complete pandemonium. Cosgroves was full of people. Men, women, teens, and families. This was too much for just two employees. Athena was baking in the back while Alyssa was assigned the register.

Alyssa also had picked the uniforms for Cosgroves. The uniform, drum roll please, was a light blue shirt with a dark blue mini-skirt. Athena despised the 'waste of blasted, bloody thread that may neglect to conceal anything that must be hidden.' But she has to wear it anyway. So the Ex-Noctowl decided to mentally curse Alyssa until the day she died. Or until she got used to the 'waste of blasted, bloody thread…' you get the idea.

Anyway, back to the pandemonium in Cosgroves.

A man with blonde hair and hazel eyes was currently in the middle of ordering for his family of six. So far, they wanted half a dozen peanut butter cookies, a dozen chocolate chip cookies, and two glasses of whole milk. He didn't seem quite done yet.

"One moment please." Alyssa said with a fake smile. She put the password for the register before walking toward a black door behind her. This black door led to the kitchen.

"Athe, we need some more PB and CC cookies. Make some extra too!" Alyssa said to her childhood friend.

"I'm baking as fast as I can." Athena glared while she was making the batter for the latest request, she** hated** busy days. She preferred calm, quiet moments. She paused to look at the Ex-Froslass; her blue uniform had white flour all over it. "How many?"

Her friend shrugged. "Alyssa thinks it'll take the rest of the day to clear everybody out."

Athena sweatdropped. "Must you always talk in Third when it's only Xlesa and I around you? It's rather creepy, Alyssa."

_***Warning-The fourth wall is coming down. Mayday…. May…day.***_

Before Alyssa could respond, a car's brake screeched from outside of the bakery. The old friends gave each other quick confused and concerned faces. Athena walked through the black door first, followed by Alyssa.

What they saw was unbelievable, everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing. Like someone had pushed the pause button on everyone there. Everyone was facing the door in the front of Cosgroves. All the eyes staring at the door were wide. What was going on?

Across the street, a black limo was parking. The back door opened, and two teenage boys emerged. Both had black sunglasses, black business suits, and earpieces. But that's where the similarities ended.

The boy on the left had messy blond hair and was no taller than five foot six. The other was a redhead and was clearly taller than five foot six. Both were walking toward Cosgroves, the modern café-like bakery. But why? This wasn't on the script. Or was it? Did they all over look it? No, that wasn't possible. Surely someone would remember that this would happen. Everyone was shocked, so no one knew. Simple.

Athena and Alyssa both became one with their frozen customers. They all watched as the pair continued to walk calmly. Like two lions stalking their prey. Or something of that nature.

Finally, the blonde slowly opened the door. His pal was right behind him with his arms crossed. At that exact moment, everyone inside took a breath. What were they going to do? This caused the blond boy to smirk. He opened his mouth, everyone held their breath, and said "Meowth Moment."

The reaction was immediate, everyone let go of their breath and relaxed. All the 'customers' walked out, rather calmly, of Cosgroves in groups or solo. Only Athena and Alyssa remained.

"What are you two doing here?" Alyssa asked. "You scared us all to death!" Athena glared and nodded in agreement.

Both of the boys took off their sunglasses. The blonde had purple eyes, while the redhead had green ones. Redhead spoke first. "Sorry Miss…."

"Amanda Collins." 'Alyssa' said in a curt tone.

"Cristal Parker." Said 'Athena'. "Now, who in hell are you two? And why are you here?" From the black door, Xlesa's pale face appeared. No one noticed her yet.

The blond boy spoke now. "Amanda and Cristal, we're really sorry for this, but we have a message for the main cast. Is it just you two?"

"Of course not!" Xlesa said from the door. "I'm a part of the main cast too!" She quickly walked around the counter and in between Amanda/Alyssa and Cristal/Athena.

The blonde stared at her. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Xlesa gave him a deadpan face. "I'm you're little sister, dumbass."

He blinked a few times, smiled, and then pulled Xlesa into a big bear hug. "PAMMY!"

His friend facepalmed. Amanda/Alyssa and Cristal/Athena sweatdropped.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?" 'Pammy' yelled from within the boy's shirt. "Let me go!"

"But it's been so long, sis!" The blonde cried.

"It's been four HOURS!" She said as she tried to use all her strength to put as much distance from her and her older brother. One inch, two inches, but sadly, she failed. Her weak arms gave out and she was forced back into her brother's embrace.

"But I missed you Pammy!" He whined. "Plus they dyed your hair! No more blondness for you, just snow whiteness, you look really pale, and your eyes are blue! I couldn't even recognize my own flesh and blood!"

"Me being flesh and blood with you, you should know my name by now. Pandora. Do you hear me, Leo? Pan-door-ra! Now, let. Me. Go!" Pandora/Pammy/Xlesa said.

"Aw you're no fun P-"

"Leo." Said the redhead firmly.

Leo looked at him with confusion. "Yeah..?"

"The message. You know, the whole reason why we're here to begin with?"

"Oh yeah…" Leo said stupidly. He let his little sister go from his death grip.

She just hugged him quickly. "Missed you too Lee." She whispered and then walked back in between Amanda/Alyssa and Cristal/Athena.

Leo just smiled at his sister's nickname for him. He truly didn't mind. Leo turned toward his redhead friend. "Right, the message." Leo said. "What was it again, Ryan? I forgot…"

Ryan, the red head, facepalmed once again. "The one from Aura, you know, our **boss**. Remember now?"

"Kind of… The one about a change to the script, right?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Yes," He sounded a little irritated. "The one about the change in the script."

"Why can't you do it?" Leo whined. "I haven't seen Pammy since she left me all alone at home four depressing hours ago…"

Pandora/Pammy/Xlesa facepalmed. _I can't believe Leo's older than me… He acts like he's still six instead of fifteen..._

"Aura wanted **you** to say it. I'm here as an escort." Ryan said with finality.

Leo apparently didn't hear it. "Aura doesn't trust me?" Leo pouted like he was five years old.

Ryan shrugged and sighed tiredly. "How should I know? It's not like we have great conversations." He shook his head. "Aura gives us little tasks and we get paid. We don't have to socialize with our boss, that would make it too weird."

Leo sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine." He then looked at the two women and his little sister. "All of you remember that a new character was going to be introduced now, right?"

Amanda/Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Of course we do."

"Is that what the change is about?" Cristal/Athena asked as she raised her glasses.

Leo smiled. "Good guess. It is" He took a folded paper out of his right pants pocket. He unfolded it gingerly. If Aura found out he ripped the paper, he might get paid less. Or Aura would maim him. Aura was an insane teenager boss. "Let's see here…"

**To the main cast of **_**Life as a Neman**_**,**

**You all have done a great job so far. Keep up the good work! I have a last second change to the script that you three must know. Instead of our new character just walking in and stating he requires a job, which is rather dull, Athena will have a…small trip over a person's suitcase on Table Four. (Ah the irony!) **

**Anyway, this character will walk in on the exact same moment. (Don't worry, he knows what to do. All of the 'customers' will know what to do as well.) Everything else is written on index cards. Leo will now pass the index cards. **

**-Aura**

Leo sweatdropped and turned crimson when everyone began to laugh. He just noticed that he spoke in Third Person. _Aura wanted me to read it so everyone could get a quick laugh... So mean… Why does Aura hate me so?_

"Remind me to call Aura a big bully." He said. But it seemed no one heard him. His little sister and Amanda/Alyssa were rolling on the floor. Cristal/Athena and Ryan had stopped laughing but held a smirk on their faces.

"Well Leo, pass out the cards." Ryan said while giving him a sideways glance.

Leo glared, which is hard to do when your face is as red as a Ponyta's mane but he tried anyway, at Ryan. "Shut up. Just shut up." With a frown, Leo grabbed the index cards from his other pants pocket. "Here ladies." He muttered as he handed out the cards.

All three actresses quickly read over their new lines and actions. But then Xlesa/Pammy/Pandora had a question.

"What does 'Meowth Moment' mean anyway?" The white head looked at her brother; he said it so he must know the answer.

"Aura said to say 'Meowth Moment' instead of 'Cut'. Since Meowth always broke the fourth wall in the Pokémon anime, Aura thought Meowth was prefect substitute for 'Cut'. But since Meowth is already the name of a Pokémon, Aura added 'Moment' to it." Leo explained.

"What does 'breaking the fourth wall' mean?"

This time Ryan explained. "Breaking the fourth wall means telling or hinting to the actors that there is an audience watching." He paused to look at the other two ladies reading their lines. "Got it memorized, ladies?"

Both of the siblings' eyes shined. "Axel Moment!" They laughed and high-fived each other.

Cristal/Athena smirked. "Yes."

Amanda/Alyssa just nodded.

Ryan nodded back. "Leo," He looked up when he was called. "Time to report back."

Leo blinked and looked at his little sister sadly. "But-"

"I'll be fine Lee." She smiled. "I am thirteen now." Quickly, Xlesa/Pammy/Pandora gave her brother a hug. "Go earn some dough."

Leo's purple eyes started to water. _Oh Arceus…. Don't cry bro. Don't-_

"PAMMY!" Her thought was interrupted with Leo's anime tears and death hug. This time she didn't bother fighting the hug. Weakly, she tried to return the hug.

Everyone else in the room just sweatdropped. _Is this normal for these two?_ Cristal/Athena wondered.

"Lee. Please let me go." Xlesa/Pammy/Pandora said softly. "You need to go back to work."

Slowly, the blonde released his sister. "Okay." He sniffed. "See you at home, Pammy."

_I'll let those two slide for now…_ "Alright Lee. Bye guys!" She said cheerfully as the girls waved good-bye to the boys.

Leo smiled sadly while Ryan just smirked. Together they walked outside and then into the black limo. After the limo drove away, the 'customers' started to walk back in.

Amanda/Alyssa clapped. "Alright people, reset to after I walk into the kitchen!"

Xlesa/Pammy/Pandora waved goodbye. "I'm not in this scene, so see you later!" The white head skipped away.

_**(*The fourth wall may never be the same again…*)**_

"I'm baking as fast as I can." Athena glared while she was making the batter for the latest request, she** hated** busy days. She preferred calm, quiet moments. She paused to look at the Ex-Frostlass; her blue uniform had white flour all over it. "How many?"

Her friend shrugged. "Alyssa thinks it'll take the rest of the day to clear everybody out."

Athena sweatdropped. "Must you always talk in Third when it's only Xlesa and I around you? It's rather creepy, Alyssa."

"You guys are used to me." Alyssa said with a smile.

"Right…" Athena said as she placed the cookies in the oven. She sighed and lean back on the counter. "Could you make sure no one kills anyone for some cookies please? I hate these blasted busy days."

"Sure Noc!" Alyssa said as she walked outside the kitchen.

_**-New Character's P.O.V - **_

_I need to move. I need to find some help. But where am I? __**What**__ am I? I'm not a pokémon anymore, not fully anyway. But I'm something else now. But what?_

_What is that smell? It smells so good…so much like home. Back on Terra. I have to follow it. Maybe, just maybe, I'll lead me back home._

**And that is the end of the chapter. Which is my longest chapter so far. (Awesome) My fellow Nemans, you don't know this character. This character is only for the FanFic. But this new character is based on a character I made for another Rp. **

**The fourth wall may never be the same ever again. To be honest, I always wanted to break that wall. So mission accomplished! But anyway, thank you, once again, for reading. **

**-Aura **

**P.S- Once I have a few more characters in the story, I have an idea of having 'Who's That Character?' thing at the end of very chapter. And whoever can guess the right character first, can make a new character. But I want to know what you all think about it first.**


	4. The New Employee

** Breeze- O.O You like it. Holy Zeus. Thanks! **

** CandleReaper- Don't worry they will be here. Just wait for a bit my friend. **

** Flame- You think it was awkward? I don't see it, but that's why you guys are here to review it. To make sure I don't mess up. (Or if I do, it's not that bad.) I'll try to keep the awkwardness out as best as I can. I am glad you have an account here now!**

** Eve- I'm not sure why, but I just love your review. Maybe it's because you asked all the questions I wanted to hear (Or read), told me what you thought straight out, or because your review seemed to take a lot of your time and yet you still typed it to help me out. I have no idea which reason it is, if it's all of them, or if I'm just plain nuts. (Probably the last one…) **

** Lit- Thanks… But are there two Wick's now?**

**So, thank you all for reviewing. Today is the day the new character shall be introduced! But first, the answers to everyone's questions. (I owe everyone that much.)**

Back Stage 

"Are you sure Aura said you guys could film an interview?" A familiar blond boy asked a camera lady and interviewer. "Who are you guys anyway?" The familiar blonde, was Leo. Pandora's older brother.

The interviewer looked insulted. He was wearing a black suit with gelled black hair and cocky smile. "How dare you insult me and my good name!" The woman nodded her agreement. She had long blue hair and wore black suit as well.

"Aura called Jubilife TV and asked for their best interviewer. That is me! Also, how could you not know who I am? I am Jiko Furu!" Mr. Furu pointed quickly to the camera lady. "That is Shurui Sasayaku." He added curtly.

Leo sweatdropped. _Jiko means 'Self', Furu means 'Full'. While Shurui means 'Kind' and Sasayaku means 'Whisper'. _The blonde sighed. _Aura would be mad if I don't let them through…_ "Fine." He pointed to the hallway behind him with his thumb. "Aura's office is at the end of that hallway. I think it's the only door in that hallway. I would be careful though, she has a short temper…"

"Thank you my good man!" The Mr. Self Full said as he speed walked. "Come on now, Sasayaku, walk faster." Miss. Kind Whisper jogged to keep up. This guy seemed like a jerk. Poor camera lady.

After several minutes of speed walking, the two finally saw the end of the hall. There was only one door in the whole hall. That one door was guarded by a Lucario and a Luxray. Neither looked friendly. Why? Well, they were snarling and growling at **each other.** That doesn't exactly scream 'friendly', now does it?

"Maybe Aura wants to be protected?" Shurui said hopefully.

"I doubt that Sasayaku." Mr. Self Full said curtly. "You must get your head out of the clouds. Think like an adult." She just kept quiet after that.

The Lucario sensed the two and walked up to them. Around its neck was a collar-like object, a pokémon communicator. "What business do you two serve here?" Judging by the voice, this Lucario was a Male. The Luxray stayed put by the door. But it still glared at the back of the Lucario's head.

"We are here to interview Aura. Let us pass." The Mr. Furu said impolitely.

This reply didn't suit the Lucario, so he growled at him a little. "Let them through Anubis." A Female voice said. Shurui pointed the camera at the Luxray who spoken. She wore a pokémon communicator around her neck as well.

Anubis reluctantly let them through. "If you hurt her in anyway…" He snarled. "I'll kick your impolite ass."

"Ignore him. Anubis can be bit over protective and he thinks he's a badass." The Luxray rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Leona." Anubis growled.

"Make me Jackal Boy."

He jumped back a few feet and started to make a sphere of aura. "Alright, prepare for-"

"ENOUGH!" The door was thrown open. A figure in a dark purple dress and veil was shown. "I had enough of both-" She noticed Shurui and Mr. Self Full. "Oh, uh…hi. You two are early…"

"We always try to be. You must be Aura." The Mr. Furu chimed. "May we enter?"

The teen side-stepped so the two could enter. "Of course." She turned toward her two pokémon. "No battling. Do you two hear me? None. If you do battle, I'll make you both some special cake."

Both pokémon took a step back. "NO!" They were so shocked, they didn't notice they talked in unison. "Not the cake!"

"Then behave." You could hear the smirk in Aura's voice.

"Yes, ma'am…" Anubis and Leona said in defeat.

"Don't forget that I love both you." Aura said as she walked into her office.

The Lucario and Luxray looked at each other. "She's crazy." Anubis said.

"You get used to it." Leona shrugged and turned back to the hall.

-Inside Aura's Office-

Aura sat down behind her desk. "Okay, ask away."

"Miss. Aura, several of your viewers are confused. Care to explain the main cast for us?" Mr. Furu asked. Shurui pointed her camera at Aura.

"Of course I can." The teen opened a drawer in her desk. She pulled out three yellow folders. Each held a picture on the top left corner.

Aura pointed to the folder that had a picture of a blonde girl who looked like a girl version of Leo. "That is Pandora Neró. You have met her older brother, Leo. Since I have… certain plans for her character, Xlesa, so Pandora had to look a certain way. She agreed to dye her hair white, wear powder to make herself appear pale, and to wear bright blue colored contacts. This is Pandora's first movie, but she plays her role rather well."

Aura then pointed to the picture of a woman with orange hair and blue eyes. "That is Amanda Collins. She is a very talented actress. And she is one of the few whom agreed to play Alyssa, who is a very…unique character. But regardless of Alyssa's antics, she is easily one of my favorite characters. Even though I didn't think her up."

Aura then pointed to a woman with black hair, golden frame glasses, and light brown eyes. "That is Cristal Parker. She doesn't have as much experience as Amanda, but she fits her character Athena perfectly. All she needed was a dark brown wig. Her acting skills are alright. Cristal is also aware of the end of this movie, they all are, but she doesn't mind at all. For that, I am grateful." Aura then put the folders back into the draw from which they came.

She looked at Miss. Kind Whisper. "You haven't said a word. Care to ask me something?"

Shurui opened her mouth, but Mr. Self Full interrupted her. "She doesn't have any questions. **I** have questions for you Miss. Aura." He smirked.

"Did I ask **you**?" Aura snapped. "No, I remember asking your camera woman." She turned her head toward Miss. Kind Whisper to wait for her answer. While Mr. Furu's face turned crimson with anger.

"Well I wanted you to explain something to me." Shurui said softly.

"What may that be?"

"Some readers are confused. They think this is just a FanFiction. But you have actors, cameras, and a crew. Please explain."

"I was **waiting** for that question. You see, what my readers are reading is merely the script. Sadly, I'm too young to get a job so I cannot provide funding for the movie I long for. So, these 'actors' are mere friends that wish to be a part of something big. We all call it a movie to sound more important than we seem. We tend to stretch the truth a little." She gave an innocent look. "Anything else Miss…?"

"Miss. Shurui Sasayaku. I do have one other question."

Next to her, Mr. Self Full muttered. "I should be asking the questions. **I'm** the important, better looking interviewer…"

"What was that?" Aura said. Her voice containing a dark glint.

"Why I have said nothing! Nothing at all!" Mr. Furu laughed nervously.

"Who said I was talking to you?" Aura countered. "Guilty conscience?"

"No, no! I merely thought-"

"Well **there's** the problem! You **thought**." Her tone was curt, just like his was with Miss. Kind Whisper. Aura then leaned forward. "Do you see now? Do you see how bad it feels? Maybe after this, you will learn."

Mr. Self Full looked at her with a strange face. He leaned forward as well. "And why," He began. "Should I obey a mere child?"

Aura laughed. "I never said you had to obey me. But it is just advice. Learn how to take it." She snapped her fingers. Anubis and Leona came into the office. "Please escort this man to the exit." She said while her eyes never let Mr. Furu's. "He has overstayed his welcome."

"What do you-"

"Come on." Leona snarled.

"Let's go." Anubis growled as he pushed Mr. Self Full out the door.

The two pokémon and the interviewer left Aura's office without another word. "That's better." The teen said as she lifted her purple veil.

"You're pretty young…" Miss. Kind Whisper said.

Aura smiled. "Thank you. I just act older to humor others. Anything else Miss. Shurui?"

"How old are you?"

"That's a secret. But maybe I'll share that one day." Came Aura's vague answer.

Miss. Shurui then stood up. "Then my job here is done for the time being."

Aura nodded. "If my readers have any other questions, then they will be answered in the next chapter."

Miss. Shurui left the office with no farther word. "Well, what you all still doing here? The real chapter starts here!" Aura smiled as the camera zoomed into the script on her desk.

_Life as a Neman_

'_New Employee'_

_The smell…I'm close, I can tell… It smells like Terra. Just like home. I must find the source. I have to…_

In Cosgroves 

The man with blond hair and hazel eyes just finished ordering for his family, which was a pretty long one. They wanted half a dozen peanut butter cookies, a dozen chocolate chip cookies, two cups of whole milk, three cups of chocolate milk, and one cup of strawberry milk. Without tax, it was $17.00. But with the tax, which was 10%, he had paid $1.70 more. Altogether, that was $18.70.

"Thank you good customer!" Alyssa said with fake cheerfulness and fake smile.

The man smiled while he and two of his children took their items to both four-seat tables.

At the same time, it was almost Athena's break. _It's about blasted time. Damn rush hour… _Five minutes later, Athena walked out of the kitchen and into the eating area.

"Tired, Athena? We have room for you here sweetie." One of the regulars said. She was a kind grandmother that just adored both Alyssa and Athena.

Athena just smiled at her concern and grabbed a Mega-Butter. The Mega-Butter is just an enlarged peanut butter cookie, for an extra twenty cents, with a fancy title.

"You better pay for that!" Alyssa said with crossed arms.

"Take it out of my paycheck." Athena said as she walked toward the closest empty table. Unknown to her, a customer at Table Four had put their briefcase in the middle of the aisle. Said customer was typing away on his laptop while drinking some coffee.

By the front door, a young man wearing all white was opening the said door to Cosgroves. "May I talk to the manager please?" He said as he quickly opened the door.

The young man looked rather outlandish. But it wasn't because of his only-white attire, which was a white polo shirt with white jeans; his hair was the cause of his bizarre appearance. The left half of his head held black hair, while the right half held white hair. The black hair covered his left eye. His eyes were red rubies. That wasn't outlandish, just uncommon.

Athena, unfortunately, was distracted long enough to trip over the briefcase. Athena and her cookie were sent to the floor. Athena did a faceplant, but her cookie wasn't so lucky. The cookie fell to the floor and broke into cookie crumbs. Let's all have a moment of silence for this tragic loss…

Okay, back to the action!

"Athena, are you okay?" Several voices asked in concern. Including her co-owner, Alyssa.

Athena slowly sat up, but her glasses stayed on the ground, broken. "I'm fine, I did quite a faceplant and have a headache, but fine." She slowly rose back up while holding her forehead. "My blasted glasses broke though…"

"I told you to buy two pairs in case you broke one." Alyssa chimed with a smirk. "But you never listen to me, do you?"

Athena sweatdropped. "I guess I have to make do…"

"Oh no, you don't!" Alyssa said as she walked to Athena and started pushing toward the black door. "You are going to take the rest of the day off!"

"But I-"

"No buts Athe!" Alyssa said as she continued to push her friend toward the black door. Other customers in the bakery stated their opinion. Soon, a roar of voices filled Cosgroves.

Athena had to yell to be heard over all the voices. "FINE! I'll take the rest of the day off. I'll be upstairs." She said as she gingerly walked up the stairs with her arms spread out to feel the wall.

"And you!" Alyssa said as she spun around and pointed to the young man with black/white hair.

"Me?" He repeated as he pointed to himself.

"It's your fault Athe has to take the rest of the day off!" She said angrily. Alyssa was now right in front of him, poking his chest with every word. "You're going to have to pay."

He took a step back. "With what? I'm new around here! I don't have any money."

She narrowed her blue eyes and an evil smirk grew on her face. "Then you're going to have to pay with your body."

"WHAT?" The young man cried. Several girls squealed and fainted. A few men were putting napkins on their noses.

"Yup!" Alyssa chimed happily. "Until you earn enough money to pay Athe back, you will be our new cashier!"

_Wait…Cashier? Oh! I thought…_ "That doesn't seem so bad." The stranger said.

Alyssa's smirk grew larger. "That's what you think. First, clean up the glasses and glass! I'll get you your uniform."

After the glasses and glass were in the trash, Alyssa came back with a light bag that said '5ft-6ft' on it. "Here newbie."

He grabbed the bag, looked inside, and blushed. "Please tell me you're joking…"

"You wish I was."

His face turned crimson. "F you…"

"F you two!" Alyssa sang.

-Four Hours later…..-

"Welcome to Cosgroves." The stranger said while his right eye twitched. His face was still red. "May I take your order?" _I hate this…_

What was the source of his twitching and crimson face? Well that answer was easy. Alyssa gave him a bag fill of **girl** uniforms. The poor guy was wearing a skirt.

"Fail!" Alyssa said from the kitchen. The black door to the kitchen was open for her to make sure he wasn't driving the customers away. "This isn't a fast food joint! Say 'Hello! What would you like to eat?' or something like that! Epic failure!"

An anime vein appeared on his head. "I'm trying my best!"

"Whatever Newbie."

Another vein appeared on his head and his twitching right eye twitched a bit faster. "Welcome to Cosgroves." He said in a forced tone. "What would you like to eat?"

"Uh…um…I'm…not sure." A teenage girl said timidly. "What do you think I should have?"

The stranger facepalmed. _Arceus, strike me dead where I stand. Hurry._

-Yet Another Time Skip; Two Hours Later-

"Thank you all for eating!" Alyssa yelled happily to the last customers.

The young man came out of the restroom with his all white outfit again. "What now?"

"Well I-"

_**Crash! **_

"Damn it all to blasted Terra!" Athena's voice echoed.

Alyssa laughed. It had somewhat of an edge to it. "I better go get her before she kills herself." Alyssa speed walked toward the black door.

Once alone, the young man sat down to think. _She said Terra. She said Terra! Are they from Terra too? Are they like me? What the hell is going on?_

It was quiet for a few moments, but then Alyssa's voice broke that silence. "We're almost there Athe."

"I should've gotten another blasted pair of bloody glasses!" Athena grumbled. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but you were right Alys."

"I'll save the 'I told you so' for later." Alyssa held the black door open for the blind Athena. "Oh! We have a new employee!"

Athena stopped mid-step. "How do we-?" She looked in Alyssa's direction. "You didn't."

"Did what? I didn't do anything wrong. I'm Miss. Innocent. Why do you always blame me?" Alyssa said with a 'What-did-I-do?' face.

Athena just sighed and shook her head. "I apologize for my friend. I hope she hasn't done anything to harm you in anyway."

_Harm me? What could she have done?_ The stranger wondered with wide red eyes toward Alyssa.

"I didn't do-"

"She gave me a uniform." He said bluntly.

"I didn't know we had boy versions."

"We don't." Alyssa shrugged.

"But then-?" Athena's brown eyes widened. "Oh my Ar-God."

_Ar-god? Did she mean Arceus? He's a god._ "Don't worry; I'll work here until I have enough money to pay for new glasses." He said.

"I can pay for my own blasted glasses!" Athena said with her hands on her hips.

"Sure you can pay for them, but it'll take a lot of your paycheck to cover it." Alyssa said calmly. "And since you always take a Mega-Butter for your break, that's even more money, missy."

Athena sweatdropped and an anime vein appeared on her head. _Damn Ice type….._ She thought angrily.

"Can I ask both of you something?" The young man with black/white hair said.

Both girls looked at him curiosity. "Sure." They replied in unison.

He suddenly looked self-conscious. "Are you guys from Terra?" He said softly.

**Well, that was a nice, long chapter. Questions answered, questions created. It's a never ending cycle. Speaking of questions, here is one! What pokémon do you guys think he is? Well was, actually. Please voice your opinions within your reviews. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**-Aura**


	5. The 'Act' Chapter

** Apollo- I think it is better to work slowly with the plot and background. That way, I won't blow your brains out with information. **

** Flame- Evil is my middle name! But I'm glad for two things-1) You said nothing of awkwardness, and 2) that you realize that this story isn't normal. Saying that it was would be a complete lie!**

** Wick- Make her kiss the guy? She's STILL not crazy enough? Well, I can't let her kiss **_**that**_** guy, because I have something planned for that one… But for the next one I promise I will think about it! I promise! **

**Before, you start reading the chapter, three things, 1) he isn't a Linoone. If he was, he would have white/brown hair and blue eyes. Good guess though. And 2) this chapter is in four 'acts'. Why? Um…well, I just wanted to…. And, one is written in a different point of view. (I know I'm weird, but I'm proud of it) 3) If you are a member of the Neman Rp, if you aren't you can skip this one, please know that I have closed it. We will start again in Serebii; look for anything that states 'Neman' created by 'CraziedCreator'. Also, please read the A.N on the bottom.**

_Life as a Neman _

_The Chapter That Has 'Acts' For No Reason…_

Act #1- 'Prove it!' (Written in 3rd P.O.V)

As soon as those words left his mouth, pure shock appeared on both girls' faces. But only for a couple of seconds. Alyssa snapped out of her daze first. Her face darkened, and she tackled him to the ground. Since he wasn't used to fighting in his new body, Alyssa overpowered him easily. First, the whole skirt thing. Now this, his ego may never recover.

Alyssa flipped him over, put his arms across his back, and placed her knees in his back. She then said coldly, "I say execution. Athe, get my gunblade."

"Kill only when necessary." Athena responded. "But just in case," Then, her eyes slowly became a light shade of blue. She then held out her left hand. A weapon, that looked like a gun mixed with a blade, was 'flying'. Around it was a light blue aura. The same shade of blue that Athena's eyes changed into. But, the gun/blade thing flew past Athena's hand, and impaled itself inches away from stranger's nose.

He flinched away from the blade. "I just asked a question!" He started to squirm. "Why are you trying to kill me?!" He asked.

Athena's face became slightly pink. "I bloody missed, didn't I?"

"Only by a little. Next time, make it stop and then grab it." Alyssa said. "And _you_!" She pulled his arms farther back. "Shut up! We need to make sure you're telling the truth."

"I am! Why would I lie about where I was born?!" He yelled and continued to squirm. But Alyssa just tightened her grip on him.

"We will decide if you lied or not." Athena said calmly. With difficulty, she found the gunblade and picked it up. "What were you back on Terra?"

"I was an Absol, living in a mountain to warn a nearby village of natural disasters." The Ex-Absol explained. "I'm not sure why or how, but somehow I turned into this and appeared here."

Both girls looked at each other. _That's what happened to us._ They thought. Alyssa leaned forward and said in his ear. "You have to impress us." Then, she let go of his arms.

"Answer our questions." Athena said as Alyssa got up and stood next to her.

Alyssa spoke once again. "Make us believe you."

_I believe that this is getting creepy. _The Ex-Absol thought. _How did I get into this mess anyway?_

Then they said the last sentence together. "Prove that you're one of us!" They now stood side-by-side, arms crossed, and their eyes filled with interest. Alyssa's smirk seemed to say- _Let's-see-what-you-can-do._

He stood up slowly, and then he remembered. "The smell!" He yelled excitedly. "That's why I'm here!"

Alyssa looked confused while Athena narrowed her eyes. "What bloody smell?"

"The sweet one! You know, the one that smells like Terra!" The Ex-Absol said. "It led me here. But it's gone now."

Once again, the girls looked at one another. "The poffin cake?" Alyssa asked.

"Maybe, no one but us seems to like it. Blasted Humans don't have any taste." Athena responded.

"Do we have any more?"

"Of course. We eat it so blasted much. It's in the fridge."

Alyssa nodded. "I'll get it, blind one. If he makes any steps back, attack the blob."

"Stop calling me that!" Athena snapped back. Alyssa just smirked and walked toward the fridge.

With a sigh, Athena got into an attacking stance. The young man gulped as the gunblade glinted in the light. _Arceus, help me._

Act #2- 'Why Absol?' (Written in 3rd P.O.V)

"Hello my dear readers!" Aura chimed from her spinning office chair. She keeps spinning in her chair and continues to speak. "I decided to explain why I choose the first Neman to be an Absol. Well, I love Absol. Look at a picture of one! Don't they look like total badass? And-"

A familiar redhead interrupts her. "Miss Aura."

Aura stops in mid-spin. "Yes Ryan?"

"Boss, you're acting like a little fangirl. You need to refocus Miss Aura. Please just explain your reasoning so the readers can get back to reading." Ryan explained calmly.

Aura smiled. "Right, sorr-"

"Hey! Why are you nicer to him?" Leo cried.

"Simple. He looks like Axel, so he has my respect. You look and act like Tamaki. And it's fun to mess with people. So you are my entertainment." Aura shrugged. Leo then went sulking in a nearby corner.

Aura sweatdropped. _Almost too much alike…_ "Anyway, I choose Absol for the first Neman (I really need to you guys his name…) for three reasons. 1) Absol is one of my favorite Pokemon.

"2) When Wick and I started brainstorming the RP; I was debating on which Pokemon Athena should be. I was torn between Noctowl, Absol, or Luxray. Noctowl won, but I still wanted the other two involved somehow. Absol became the first FanFic Neman, while Luxray became one of my guards in the FanFic.

"3) I also needed to show that the Neman doesn't have to look so much like the Pokemon. I needed to show that they look more Human, but they can have unusual appearances. If the Pokemon has horn(s), tail(s), no arms and/or legs, extra heads or lack of a head, they won't show on the Neman form. Well, maybe the missing limb thing, but I'm not sure.

"With the first Neman, I made his hair the substitute of an Absol's horn. One-half white to represent the fur and the other black with bangs to represent the horn. I tried my best."

Leo was still sulking in the corner. "Leo," Ryan started. "Get up."

"My boss is a big meanie." The blond whined.

"If you quit, you won't get paid." Aura said.

"You hate me."

"I don't hate you. Now get up Leo." Aura said while she started to spin again.

"Aura you big meanie."

The writer sighed. "On with the chapter. Due to Drama King's production, I might be busy for a while. Goodbye!"

The camera unfocused on Aura and refocuses on her messy desk where her scripts lie.

Act #3- 'The Proof' (Written in 1st person!)

The sweet smell came back a few seconds before Alyssa did. "This isn't poison, right?" I said as Alyssa passed me a piece. I would tell you what it looked like, but these two might kill me. So I won't. Sorry.

"Yes, it is poison." Alyssa said as she gave a piece to Athena.

"Very deadly. It'll kill you in seconds." Athena agreed and took a bite out of the cake.

Okay, so maybe it was a dumb question. But they were a little hostile. I had to make sure they weren't going to poison me.

Finally getting over my caution, I took a small bite out of the poffin cake. Then I took another and another. It was good! This cake thing tasted like an Oran berry first, and then like a Mago berry for the aftertaste. But how did they find Oran and Mage berries here? This isn't Terra. I wonder what planet this is…

"**How did you find Oran and Mago berries here?"** I asked. I was expecting some more hostility, but both girls smiled.

"It's good to hear Pokemon speech from someone else." Athena said softly. To be honest, I didn't mean to talk in Pokemon. Instinct I guess. "I believe that's enough proof, what about you Alys?" Finally, no more death threats!

Alyssa shrugged. "We can still kill him. He does know a bit too much." What the hell is this woman's problem? She's crazy! What did I do?

Athena sighed. "Alyssa, we talked about this. No killing people without reason." At least she's sane! I hope…

"But why?" Alyssa pouted. "What's wrong with killing without reason?" I can't believe she's even asking that question!

Athena turned toward her. **"You are blasted insane. Murder equals police. Police equals attention. Attention equals detection! See it now you damn Ice type?"** She reasoned in Pokemon.

Why didn't she mention that it's wrong to kill, period? She only said murder equals attention! Maybe she isn't as sane as she seems.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Alyssa pouted. "So, if we can't kill him, what do we do with him?"

"I assume that we can provide shelter, if he wants us to." Athena said.

Alyssa nodded and turned toward me. "Well Mr. Absol, what will it be?"

"Um…I don't have anywhere else to go…" I said awkwardly. "If you guys really don't mind…"

Athena smiled. "Yes! Our first Neman!"

"Miss. Yaoi would want to meet him." Alyssa said calmly. Who's 'She'?

Athena nodded. "Please stop calling her that. But you are right, she always wanted more models." Models for what? "Today she'll finally get her wish."

"What's a 'Neman'? Whose 'She'? And why would she want more models?" I asked. I have a bad feeling about this. But you have to take risks, right?

"A Neman is a term Alyssa created!" Alyssa said in 3rd person. "It means 'New Human.' Which a 'Human' is what we are now, we Ex-Pokemon."

"I'm not sure what Alyssa talking in 3rd person around you means, but I hope that she doesn't decide to kill you. That would be most unfortunate." Athena said with a small smile. "Xlesa is a friend of ours. She's a wild child, so be prepared."

"I don't have much experience with children." I said honestly.

"Neither did we, until we met her." Athena said. She was still smiling. Athena must love this 'Xlesa' a lot.

"*****We're off to see Miss. Yaoi! The very annoying Miss. Yaoi!_*****_" Alyssa sang.

I wonder why Alyssa calls her that. What does 'Yaoi' mean anyway? I would have kept asking myself questions when someone grabbed my hand, by someone I meant the psycho. I looked over; Alyssa had Athena's hand too.

"Close your eyes or I keel you!" Alyssa said with a lunatic smile. Since she's a psycho killer and gave me a choice, I closed my eyes. I like to live. I may be in a different planet, be stuck in a different, weak body, but I still like to live. So I obeyed. Deal with it.

"Sorry about Alyssa." Athena's voice said. She had to be right next to me for her voice to sound so close. "She's different, but don't worry. We've been friends for many years, so I can calm her irrational mind. Or attempt to at the very least."

Then, I felt Alyssa pull my hand to the left. She then let go of my hand only to grab it again seconds later. She truly is different, she's psycho different.

"It's fine." I found myself saying. "Everyone is different. If everyone were the same, this would be a boring world. It's the same as Terra. Everyone is different."

"Others may not be as accepting. This is why we must keep our secret. No one but those who live under this roof can know our true past, our past lives. We must pretend that they never existed." Athena said with no emotion. For some reason, Alyssa's voice seemed farther away. But I knew that she was still singing the same two lines repeatedly.

"What do you mean Athena?" Alyssa's hand moved again to hold my left wrist. Another hand moved to my shoulder. I barely felt its weight.

"Be careful, there are stairs here. You can put your right hand on the wall if you wish." Athena warned. "I mean that some Humans do not accept difference. Either they fear it, or they make fun of it. So it's better to not trust strangers. So don't tell anyone, or Alyssa and I will hunt you down."

"I won't. I promise." I have to remember to not mess with either of them. "You're very wise."

"Thank you. I promise to not abuse my knowledge."

"How can you abuse knowledge?" I asked. "Isn't knowledge **unabuseable**?"

"I'm not sure '**unabuseable**' is a word, but no. Knowledge is very abusive. Beings with both knowledge and a hunger for power are very dangerous. Without knowledge, beings with only a hunger for power can be stopped quickly. But with knowledge, they can be assumed unstoppable, thus no one will try to stop them. That is why I promised. I refuse to be wise and power hungry, so if I do become that way for any reason, attack me. I told Alyssa the same, so you will have some help." Athena said.

"…" I lost my words. I don't think I heard anything like that. I never heard anyone willing to say that if they made a mistake to attack them. Athena looks so young, I think, yet she seems much older. I'm not sure what the Humans call 'young', but she seems so full of shy, calm, wise energy. Athena seems young to me.

"HEY! Miss. Yaoiii! Open the dooooor!" Alyssa voice sang. She sounded way too sweet. If I was this Xlesa, I wouldn't open the door. I would rather run.

**Bang! Bang!** What the hell is that?

"And it begins…" Athena sighed. Why does Athena's voice sound closer than Alyssa's? **Bang! Bang! **"There's only a few more stairs. Then you can open your eyes."

I nodded. "Thank you for taking me in, both of you." **Bang! Bang!** "Do I even want to know what is making the sound?" **Bang! Bang!**

"Xlesaaaa! Open the dooooor!" Alyssa sang. **Bang! Bang!** "Open the door or I will keel you!"

"I believe that by now you should be able to realize the cause of that sound." Athena said. **Bang! Bang!**

So it is Alyssa. But what is she doing? Breaking the door down?

"Miss. Yaoi, oooopen the doooor." Alyssa still sang. **Bang! Bang!**

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I will open the door when you stop hitting it! What are you trying to do, kill me?" A young girl's voice yelled. It must be Xlesa.

"There, no more stairs." Athena said calmly. Like this was completely normal. "Thank you for guiding me. Without my glasses, I can't see a blasted thing."

"Guiding you?" I said as I opened my eyes. I looked to my left, and there was Athena. Her hands were still on my shoulder and wrist. **Bang! Bang!**

Athena nodded. "When Alyssa ran off ahead, she gave me your hand so I wouldn't fall. You didn't notice?"

"Uh…N-no." What's wrong with my face? It feels a little warm. To distract myself, I looked around.

**Bang! Bang!**

Yup, there was Alyssa; banging on a large black door, with another weird looking weapon. It was about an arm's length, brown, and had gray things on it. The walls around the door were gray stone. The whole room had an old-fashioned feeling to it.

**Bang! Bang!** "Damn it Alyssa! I won't open the door unless you stop!" Xlesa yelled. "So stop already!"

Alyssa took a step back and relaxed the arm that was holding the thing. "Okay!" She chimed.

Xlesa still didn't open the door. "It's safe Xlesa." Athena said.

Only then did the huge door move. A young girl with white hair and light blue eyes opened the door. So this is Xlesa. To be honest, I imaged her differently. Older for one thing, taller for another, and less Reshiram looking.

Then, Xlesa looked at me, blinked and opened her mouth to say…

**Stop! Yup, this is the end of the chapter folks. I hope that you enjoyed it. Before I forget, whoever can guess how Alyssa sang this first-** '**We're off to see Miss. Yaoi! The very annoying Miss. Yaoi!' can make their own little Neman. So, try your best! Oh Leo? Yeah he's still sulking. Oh well. Anyway, please review and await the next chapter! Until next time!**

**-Aura**


	6. Settling In, Is It Even Possible'

** Apollo- Don't feel bad about guessing the wrong Pokemon, its fine. You will have other chances of guessing what Pokemon they were. I'm glad that I shattered all your doubt on the 'Acts' thing!**

** Flame- I wanted to put the explanation in between the acts. If it was the last act, that would have been part of the A.N. I didn't want that, since I think that some people don't really read A.N's. You're the only one who even answered the question. But you did answer right. Good job! But I wonder… **

** Wick- True self? Like how she was in the Rp? Ouran is one of my favorite animes. But yes, I have seen 'Negima?!'. Wick, I'm sorry but that would have been the answer if the question was ****why**** Alyssa called Xlesa . But not, ****how**** she sang the song. Good guess though. **

_**Please note that,**_** this is Pokemon Speech. **_**Also note that I have decided to keep the 'Act' format; for now at least. It's fun to use. ^_^ Also, also note that there's a new poll on my profile. Please vote on it. It's about future characters. **_

_Life as a Neman_

'_Settling In, Is It Even Possible?'_

_**Act 1- Him Too? (Xlesa's P.O.V)**_

"It's safe Xlesa." Athena said from behind the door.

I know that she wouldn't lie to me so I opened it. I still looked around though, after all, Alyssa is a nutcase. I like my head connected to my little body, thank you. So I did a little check-off list in my head, like usual, going from the right of the room to the left of it.

Alyssa with her spiked bat thing, check. Alyssa with her huge lunatic smile, check. Athena looking tired, check. Glasses, wait, no glasses…weird… Cute guy with white/black hair, che- wait, WHAT THE HELL?

I blinked. _Come on Xlesa, quit staring! Say something! _"Awww! Athe has a boyfriend!" I said excitedly. "You look so cute together!"

Three blank, confused stares were my reward for my little joke. Wait, him too? I knew that Alyssa and Athena would give me blank stares but that's because I didn't tell them what 'boyfriend' meant. After all they are Neman, Pokemon probably have a different word- wait. What?

"Sorry Athe, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?" I tilted my head and paid more attention.

Miss. Owl rolled her eyes. "I said, enough with the English words we don't understand. This is our new… What's that blasted word again? Oh right this is our new **Noct Noc**!"

Crap, not again. I facepalmed. "English wo-man, me no speak Pokemon. Me Human, no Neman." I said, again. I understand that sometimes they forget that I'm Human, but I _need_ to know who this guy is! I must always know the name of all my models.

Athena sighed. "Blasted English… Alyssa do you remember the word?"

"Alyssa thinks the word is 'roommate' in English." Great, so she's uses 3rd around him too. Does she know him well?

Wait, roommate? Athena said that only Nemans, and me, could live down here. So that means- "So he's a Neman too?" I asked with wide eyes as I stared at him.

His red eyes looked a little nervous suddenly. Which made me wonder; what did these two say about me? "Yes, I am. You're Xl-"

"AWESOME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the door and into the Neman Sanctuary. Well that's what Athena calls it anyway. To me, it's a huge basement with lots of rooms and hallways.

The main room has yellow wallpaper, black couches, and a white floor. It's also the biggest room down here. The whole basement had to be school-sized. But I haven't really seen a school recently… Anyway, the main room is right after the door, so I dumped him on one of the black couches. "I'll be right back. I just have to get something." I grinned. "Don't move a muscle." I then ran to my room to get my type recorder. For him to be my new model, he needs an interview. And I plan on giving him one. I hope that he doesn't mind.

_**Act 2- Tape Recorder Lessons (Ex- Absol P.O.V)**_

"Don't move a muscle." Xlesa said before she ran and left me in…in.. whatever this thing was. It was comfy though, so I shouldn't really complain. But I had to look around this black thing. So I kneeled in front of it to inspect it. Why was it so comfy? What was it?

"Oh the memories!" I heard Athena say. I raised my head to see a smiling Athena and Alyssa.

"Hi." I said quickly and continued to inspect the thing.

"Athe," Alyssa started. "We have to go."

"Why?" Athena asked. She sounded a little surprised.

"We're not supposed to be in the chapter. Let's go." Alyssa said calmly.

"Right, I forgot." Athena said. The girls' footsteps then faded away.

I lifted something black off of the thing but there was still black under it! _Does this thing ever end?_

"Oi! Leave the couch alone!" I jumped at the voice. I turned; it was Xlesa. She looked a little mad. Was this wrong?

"Hello." I said, still kneeling in front of the thing that she called a 'couch'.

"Hi." She sighed. "Okay, I'm going to ask you some simple questions." She held out a blue box-looking thing with some kind of writing on it. "I will need you to talk into this; it'll record your answers. I promise that that's all it can do. This is a tape recorder." Xlesa smiled. "Are you okay with this?"

A 'tape recorder', sounds safe. 'Simple questions' sounds safe too. But why should I even worry? Xlesa looks like she wouldn't hurt a Spinarak. "What does 'record' mean?" I asked as I sat back down on the 'couch'.

Xlesa looked surprised. "Um…uh…" She looked around, as if she was trying to find a way to explain. "The tape recorder will hear you're responds, and store it in its 'memory'. The 'memory' is the tape that is stored inside." She turned the tape recorder to its side, and I saw these buttons. "These buttons control the tape recorder." Xlesa pointed at the red circle. "That's the 'Record' button." Then, a sideways triangle. "That's 'Play', it will look for what was stored and replay it." A square after that. "This is 'Stop' button. That's what you press when you're done with the recording." She then used two fingers to point to two buttons that were next to each other. The one on the left had two triangles pointing to the left while the other was the opposite, two triangles pointing to the right. "These two are the exact opposite of each other. The one on the left rewinds the recording, while the one on the right fast forwards the recording."

"You lost me at 'rewinds'." I say honestly.

Xlesa hits her own forehead with her palm. Did something confuse her? Why did she attack herself? "I'll just have to show you." She then sits down on the 'couch' next to me. "Do you agree to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? Do you promise to answer every question, regardless of how awkward or confusing? Do you _promise_ that you will be one of my models?"

Why do I have a feeling that I will regret this? "Yes, yes, and what do you do to your models?"

"I draw them of course! I am an artist." She said with her head held high. I wonder if she's any good…

"I won't get hurt while being one of your models?"

Xlesa looked mad again. "What do you think I am? A crazed thirteen year old killing off her models one by one? Geez! Athena and Alyssa are my models too, and they're alive!"

…Sadly, she had a point. "Fine, I'll be one of your models."

"Cool!" Xlesa smiled. "You ready for this?"

I leaned back on the couch. They were only questions, right? What was the worst thing that could happen? "Of course I am." I said smugly.

_**Act 3- The Interview (Xlesa's PO.V)**_

I pressed the Record button on my tape recorder and moved it toward her mouth. "First question," (Which had been on my mind since I first saw this guy.) "Are you related to Death the Kid, yes or no?" I mean come on! Kid has black/white hair too. Sure it was actually black with three white stripes, but it's still has the same colors!

I moved the recorder toward his mouth to hear his answer. He stared at me blankly for a few seconds. "Who?" He asked.

"I guess not… Next question, what were you back on Terra?"

"A Pokemon called Absol, the Disaster Pokemon." He said calmly.

"Oh my god! You're a disaster?!" I screamed.

"No, no!" He defended. "We predict natural disasters! Like blizzards and tornados."

"Oh." I took a deep breath. "You got me there, Mr. Absol. Next question, what was your name?"

"It's Absol, of course. I was the only one for miles."

I giggle. "Good one." I look up to see his serious eyes. So he wasn't joking. Great I just offended him. "Sorry, but you need a better name. If you don't mind, I can give you one."

He looked shocked for a moment. "Um, okay. Nothing to strange, okay?"

"Do you really think that I would give you a strange name?" I say innocently.

He opened his mouth to answer, but I stopped him. "Don't answer that. Anyway, can you read?"

"I can read footprints that Pokemon leave behind, and I can read some of the Ancient Pokemon speech."

I sweatdropped. "That's not what I meant, but okay."

"What did you mean then?" His red eyes contained confusion. "What else is there to read?"

"There are lots of things to read, hundreds! Some is English, that's what we speak here, and in other places, there're other languages. But, before the big war, there were millions of things to read. At least that's what they say…."

"What big war? What happened?" He asked.

I blinked. I really need to stop talking without thinking. It might get me in trouble one day. "Nothing! Uh," I tried to remember what my next question. "Um….Can you write?"

"….What?" Now his whole face said 'I-am-confused'.

"No then. What type is an Absol?" I hope he just lets the whole 'war' thing go. My questions first, then his.

"Absol's are pure Dark types." He said like it was common knowledge. But now that I think about it, to him, it was.

"What attacks did you know?" Athena told me that every Pokemon has these attacks, but that it was harder to do them now that she wasn't a Pokemon anymore.

He opened his mouth to answer, but then he only blinked out of confusion. "I-I don't remember."

"Athena told me that when Alyssa and her first got here, they didn't remember something's either. So I guess it's normal." I said with an understanding smile. He nodded slowly, like he was still in shock.

I put an arm around his right shoulder, or at least I tried to. My arm is too short to reach his left one. I need to drink more milk… "Don't worry about it. You'll remember one day."

"Do you really think so?"

"Oh dear _Shadow_, I _know_ so." I smiled at the name I made.

"Shadow?" He turned his head to look at me. "That's my new name?"

I pouted like a little kid. "You don't like it?"

He shrugged. "It has a ring to it."

"YES!" I shout as a hug my newest model. "I'm glad!"

_**Act 4- Is It Even Possible? (Shadow's P.O.V)**_

I was a little shocked when Xlesa hugged me. She seemed so happy that I liked the new name she gave me. But why? It was just a name. Humans are complicated beings.

Xlesa then pulled back. "Sorry, I guess that you're not comfortable with hugs yet." But before I could say anything else, she started talking again. "How about we get you started on that modeling? Please Shadow."

She's trying to make me forget that I didn't remember the moves I used to know. She's a caring girl; I'll give her that. I sigh. "What do I have to do?"

Xlesa makes some noise of excitement. I'm not sure what it was though. "Yay! All you have to do is to stay still. I'll be right back!"

_Le Time Skip!_

"Can I see it?" I ask while Xlesa seems to put the final touches on the drawing. It was on something called paper and she was drawing with a pencil. Before she started, she explained what both of them were. I thought that it was kind that she explained without me telling her to.

The whitette shook her head. "I need to color it first. I'll tell you how coloring works when I finish it." She started cleaning up. "They should be here soon."

"It's fine. But who are 'they'?"

"Miss. Owl and Miss. Loca, duh. Who else? They usually go out to see if they can find any other Nemans." She looked up from her actions. "You're the first one. Well, besides them of course but they don't count each other."

I just stay seated, unsure of what else to do. "They leave you here by yourself?" I say in disbelief. I may not know much about children, but I'm pretty sure that they shouldn't be left alone.

"Of course not!" Xlesa snaps. "Athena would never do that. They leave me with a mumble mumble." If you looked closely enough, you could see a pinkish tint.

…What? The words after 'a' were just mutters. "I didn't hear you."

She crosses her arms and looks away. "Mutter mutter." Her face had some more pink in it.

…Once again what? "A little louder."

"A BABYSITER! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" She just explodes. Her normally pale face was as red as a Pontya's mane now.

I hold my hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. Don't bite my head off."

"Yeah, yeah. Damn smart ass…" She grumbles.

"HELLO MY MINIONS!" Alyssa's voice boomed.

"Oh great…" I hear Xlesa say under her breath.

"You damn Ice type! Keep it down! It's late!" Athena demanded.

I smile. Those two are very close. It's easy to tell. From the corner of my eye, I can see Xlesa smirk. I wonder why… "Miss. Owl! I missed you!" Xlesa said as she ran toward their voices. I follow since I have nothing else to do.

"You blasted girl. How many times do I have to say to stop calling me that?!" Athena yelled. I catch up with Xlesa in time to see that she was hugging both of them tightly. Athena sees me and gives a _sorry-to-bother-you _smile. "I hope that she wasn't too much of a handful."

"I'm right here you know."

"She wasn't a problem at all." We say at the same time.

"We will need more supplies in a few weeks." Alyssa randomly adds.

"That's right." Athena agrees. "Mr. Absol-"

"Shadow." Xlesa corrects.

"I beg your pardon?"

"His new name is Shadow."

Athena looks at me for confirmation. I simply nod. "Very well. Shadow, in three weeks we will prepare you for shopping for our supplies. Unless you are uncomfortable with that."

"No, it's fine. I don't want to be a free loader." I smile again. She's so…nice to me. For no reason whatsoever.

Only now do I realize that Alyssa and Xlesa are completely silent. Xlesa then releases the two women and stretches her arms. "I'm going to bed. Night everyone!" The little girl then hugged me and left the same way that we came.

I just blink. Why did she hug me for? "Well Alyssa is going to bed too." Alyssa said as she started walking after Xlesa. "Hey, Newbie," My right eye twitches with annoyance. "We better teach you how to fight. You suck!"

I felt my eye twitch even faster. Damn her… I may weak now but I'll get stronger! ….Crap. Now I sound like some foolish little baby Pokemon that goes to some journey to get stronger. "What is her problem?" I ask Athena. I knew my voice sounded annoyed.

Athena shrugged. "That's just how she is. That's all I can say." She yawns. "Come on, I have to show you where your room is."

"Room?"

"A room is where you will be sleeping." She replied.

I follow her as we pass the big room that Xlesa was asking me questions in. Then we went into another hallway. It had ten doors on each side. Twenty rooms in one hallway… Athena didn't want to run out of these 'rooms'.

"There's so many…" I say in awe.

"Always be prepared." She stops in front of the third door on the left side. "I hope this room suits you, Shadow." With that, she opens the door.

It wasn't the most spacious thing in the world, but homey regardless. The bed had grey sheets on it. The walls were black. There were grey objects around the room as well. In other words, I loved it. "Wow…"

"Excellent! You like it!" Athena said happily. "Oh, these are used to store any items you have. But their name escapes me." She said as she put a hand on one of the grey things.

"Thank you." I say awkwardly. I pretend to look around, but in reality I just didn't want to meet her eyes.

"No thanks needed, really. It's what Alyssa and I planned on doing from the beginning." Athena turns and walks toward the door. "Night Shadow. In the morning, please report to the main room. Oh, and do try to settle in."

She leaves and I find myself wondering. Is it even possible?

**Wow, this chapter is LONG. It's over 3,000 words. I hope that is wasn't too long. Anyway, two things. 1) Please vote on the poll that is on my profile. It's important. 2) Flame's character will appear in the two more chapters! I hope that I get (Insert character's name) right! If I don't, sorry. Once again, thank you for reading!**

**-Aura**


	7. Chaos and Magical Lands

** Apollo- Laughter through insanity/randomness is what I aim for, sir. Plus, you can't really depend on what Character A says about Character B; Character A's opinion of Character B will determine what is said regardless if it is their POV or not. (It doesn't really help that basically all the characters are kinda nuts in some way. Prime examples being our three mains: Athena, Alyssa, and Xlesa.) I'm also glad that Shadow has a name; I was running out of things to call him.**

** Champ- It's always great to get a new reviewer! Welcome! My breaking the fourth wall thing is different than most writers. Most are just one line (or two) that hints that the speaker/characters know that they are in a fanfic. Anyway, my version 'breaking the fourth wall' is going to happen a few other times here. Maybe.**

** Flame- You know, I had a feeling that you were going to mention that the 'nice' thing was getting annoying. In a way, I did it on purpose. Just to see if I was right. But I don't think you cheated. There's no way you could have cheated. (Unless you're psychic or something…) But you have to admit; this story is getting pretty long word-wise. Chapter six we had a total number of 13,643 words for the whole story. Pretty cool since the first two chapters were less than 1,100 words. Anyway, something else in your review made me think, and I'm not going to tell you what is was. *****Sneaky grin***

**Yes, I have changed my penname, but I will still go by Aura in L.N. This story is confusing enough as is, so I am still Miss. Aura here. Also, I do not own the song lyrics that are present in this chapter. The All-American Rejects do. (Its call Gives You Hell by the way.) Come to think of it, I never did put a disclaimer thing for Pokémon either…. Next chapter shall have the first disclaimer! Then I just copy and paste it to the other chapters while I edit them. Simple. Yeah, I stop talking now. Enjoy!**

_Life as a Neman_

_Chaos and Magical Lands _

_Act 1- How did…What Just…? (Shadow's P.O.V)_

'_**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well. Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell.'**_

_What the…_

'_**Now you'll never see what you've done to me.'**_

_What is that?_

'_**You can take back your memories, they're no good to me.'**_

I put the soft thing that my head was resting on over my ears to block the noise.

'_**And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes.'**_

I growl. _Let me sleep…_

'_**With the sad, sad look that you wear so well.' **_

**Crash! Crash! Bzztt…ztt**.

"AHH!"

I jump up at the scream. The voice was female, but that wouldn't help much. So I get up and walk into the hallway. Hopefully the source would scream again I could help once I know where it's coming from.

"I promise I won't do it again! Really, I swear!" That's Xlesa's voice! And it sounded like it was pretty far, so Xlesa's door must be farther down the hallway. Which has a lot of doors in it…. Just great. Now I have to wait for another scream to know which room is hers. I slowly walk so the attacker wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Look, I know that you need your sleep, who doesn't right? But I _promise_, no, no I-I _swear_ that it won't ever happen again. Just don't kill me. P-please?"

**Crash!**

I run toward the last door in the hallway; there's no questioning it. Xlesa's room was the last door; the only white door in the hallway. (The rest being different colors and shades)

But when I was halfway to the door, it burst open. Xlesa's eyes widened when she saw me there but she kept running.

"Run idiot!" She yelled. She moved her hand, like she wanted me to move over. I had no choice; Xlesa didn't look like she was planning on slowing down. The whitette ran pasted me, went into my room, and slammed the door.

"Where did she go?" A familiar voice asked.

I turn around to face…Athena. Only she didn't look…normal. I swear that I saw a dark, evil aura around her. In each hand were five brown feathers; I think they were feathers. (But why would someone be afraid of feathers?) I couldn't see her eyes; her wild brown hair was covering it. She was wearing a long white dress.

"Uh…who's she?" I ask, trying to distract the possessed Athena from harming the young artist. She had to be possessed; there was no way that the calm Athena would normally act this way. Right?

"You know where she is." The evil one growled as she started to walk toward me.

I started walking backwards; hopefully I wouldn't trip.

But I think Arceus has a twisted sense of humor since, in a matter of seconds, I _did_ trip.

"Tell me where she is…" She growled once again. Quickly I got back on my feet and sprinted back to my room.

"Xlesa! Xlesa!" I banged on the door. "It's Shadow! Open the door!"

Silence.

"Open the door!" I dared to look back; possessed Athena was close. I could see her eyes now; they had a murderous look in them. "XLESA! Open the damn door!"

"No way!" A muffled voice said. "You'll let her in! Get your own hiding place!"

"It's _my_ room!"

"Does it _look _like I care?!"

I hate kids, _especially_ little artistic girls with white hair. Maybe I still have a chance to hide; I just need to know how close Athena is.

"Turn around slowly."

I'm dead. It was a nice life I had. Until, you know, I was sent to another planet stuck in a useless form. Before that my life was fine, a little dull but livable. I slowly turn around. Athena stares with her murderous eyes, her feathers close to my throat.

"You know where she is. Tell m-" She then fell to the ground with a small thud. Behind the possessed Athena was tired looking Alyssa.

"How did…What just…What's going on?!"

Alyssa looked at me with an irritated look.

"What? I didn't do anything. Blame the kid."

Alyssa then glared and took out a small white orb thing. Before I could ask what it was, she slapped me and threw the orb on the ground. The rainbow smoke (most likely from the orb) blinded me for a few seconds. When I could see again, Alyssa AND Athena were gone.

My jaw dropped and I leaned on the door. "How did…What just…?"

"Is it safe Shadow?" Xlesa's muffled voice asked.

But I was still in shock, so I couldn't really answer correctly. "She just…But-but how… What just happened?"

My door opened and I fell to the ground. My eyes saw Xlesa; she looked amused. "You look like a deer in headlights. Come on, get up." She then kicked my side. Must I get abused?

With a glare, I got back on my feet. "Happy now?" I said coldly.

"Yes actually." Xlesa grinned. Only now did I realize what she was wearing. The young girl had a big black shirt, big enough to reach her knees, with some kind of writing on it with a heart and white pants. "But now I need you to move out of ze way."

Ze? "What does-"

"Never mind." Xlesa rolled her eyes.

"But I-"

I guess she was tired of waiting, since Xlesa raised her hands and tried to push me, but she wasn't strong enough. It was…cute for a lack for a better word. It made me smile a little. I move out of the way but Xlesa almost fell foreword. I said sorry to her while she glared and walked back to her room.

I stare at the back of her head, wondering: Did I do something wrong again? Why are females so hard to understand anyway? Maybe this planet's females are all insane in someway.

Confused and abused, I went back to my room to see if I could fall asleep. What did I get myself into?

_Act 2- Cooking 101 (Xlesa's P.O.V)_

I'll admit I don't normally make breakfast, (We have a gas stove and Athena won't replace it so I can get over my fear) but I decided that I can try to cook since it's Shadow's first whole day with us. I'll just avoid using the stove. And with no one using the stove, what could happen?

I look at the small table next to my bed, already missing my little radio. It was just a normal blue one, but it was a gift from a close friend of mine. All I wanted to know was if Shadow was willing to see what was making the noise. How was I supposed to know that Athena turns psycho when someone disturbs her sleep? Lesson learned the hard way I guess.

As quietly as I could, I opened my door to start my many missions. What were my missions? Keep reading. The subtitles will pop up soon.

On top of our scene, words are shown. '_Mission One: Survive walking through the hallway.' _Then those words fade and another mission appears. _'Mission Two: Find the items needed for meal.' _Once again, those words disappear and a new mission replaces it._ 'Mission Three: Make toast with peanut butter and hot chocolate for everyone!'_

When I was almost out of the hallway, the floor made a small noise, and I froze. Alyssa definitely heard that. (As crazy as she is, she's really awesome ninja.) Shadow might've heard that, but he wouldn't hurt me. I just hope that Athena wasn't awoken again… After a moment of no doors opening and no me running for my life, I started tiptoeing again. Almost there…Just one more do-

"What are you doing?"

I think I jumped three feet. I put my hands over my mouth to avoid me screaming. When I turned I realized that it was just Shadow. "Oh, it's just you. You scared me!" I whisper.

"It's not like I meant to. Something made a noise so I woke up."

Great, there goes my surprise. Unless….

"Shadow~"

"What?"

"I have an idea. But I need your help." I smiled and tried to do my puppy eyes of doom.

He blinked and tilted his head. Kinda like a dog… "What's wrong with your eyes? They're really big and sparkly."

Damn it! It didn't work. I guess I'll just kidnap him.

"Come on." I grab his wrist and force him to follow me.

"But I need to go to the main room for something." He protested.

"That was if you woke up after Athena, she's still sleeping." Geez he acts like an obedient dog! Wait- "Are Absols like dogs in anyway?"

"…What's a dog?"

I facepalm and just ignore his question. I really should've known that would be his answer.

Anyway, I lead us toward the kitchen. Out of the room hallway, into the main room, and headed for the bottom left corner of the main room into another square-ish area that was our kitchen. The kitchen's colors were my idea actually. The whole thing was black and silver. Everything. I couldn't get the things myself, so Athena and Alyssa had to find everything. They even had to put the stuff in the right places while following my orders. It was fun to order them around. They did get a little mad though.

"Xlesa?"

"What Shadow?"

"Where are we?" His eyes, or should I say eye since I could only see one, taking everything in. Time for a little fun.

I whirl into the kitchen, arms as high and wide as they can go. (Which isn't that very far…) "You are now in the magical land where meals are created magically! Now you can't tell anyone about this room. It's a secret place. Tell anyone and I'll have to kill you."

He stayed silent for a while. Maybe he saw though my little trick…. "Then why I could see it from the main room?"

…Uh…..…. I got it! "The magical land has chosen to trust you Shadow. Do not let the magical land down."

"….Really?" He looked surprised, like he couldn't believe that a 'magical land' would choose him for something. And he was right, but I wouldn't dare tell him otherwise. I was having too much fun.

"Yes, really. Now come in, come in. We must get started."

"Okay I guess." Shadow slowly walked into the 'magical land of meals'. "It doesn't feel magical."

"And how would you know what a magical land feels like?" I challenged.

He just ignored me and walked toward the black fridge. He's going to open it! Freak out, freak out, freak out.

"Ah!" He jumped back from the fridge, staring at it with a wild look in his eyes. (eye? Whatever…) "What is that?! It's cold in there! How is that possible?"

I shrug on the outside but inside I'm trying not to laugh. "Told you this place is magical. Now watch. I shall show you the basics." I walk toward one of the silver cabinets and pull out the Skipper peanut butter and the Miss. Swiss hot chocolate mix.

"What's that for?"

"Why it's for the meal of course." Now where was that bread…? Bread, oh bread, do you not hear me calling you mentally? It's not on the counter, on top of the microwave (I check the time really quick; what was I doing up at 5:50 in the effing morning!), or in the fridge, so where- Oh that's low… It's on top of the fridge! I can't reach it!

Confession time. I'm a bit short for my age. I'm thirteen and four foot ten. The fridge is over five feet! So only the tall ones (Cough Athena and Alyssa cough) are the only ones that can reach it! But if someone helps me, the bread shall be mine! MUHHHAAA!

"Shadow, I need you to lend me a hand."

"I don't think that I can."

I blink. "Why n-"

"It's stuck to my body."

I turn around. Giving him my _Are-you-freaking-kidding-me_ look. He just stares like he didn't do anything wrong. Okay he didn't do anything wrong, but this is getting annoying! "Look noob," His eye twitched. "I need you to kneel, cup your hands together, and then lift me up high enough to get the bread. And if you ask what bread is I'll smack you. Understood?" I said while I did the actions so he wouldn't ask what to do.

"I'm not a noob." He glares.

"Oh yes you are. Trust me Alyssa will mop the floor with your unconscious body in your first fighting lesson. Now do as you are told!" I point to the floor with my right hand.

"Why should I?"

Now my eye twitches. "This is payment for the drawing. After this we are even."

"I didn't know that I had to pay you." He did have a point there I never did mention the price….

But why admit it? "Artwork is never free unless a child makes it for approval. I am not a child." I cross my arms and look away.

It's silent for a while. "Fine. But you better not be too heavy."

Cue the vein. Never call a girl fat. EVER. Unless you want to deal with either rage or depression. As Shadow finally did as he was told, I was planning his demise.

One day Shadow. One day….

"What are you waiting for?" He said impatiently.

I just put my two feet in his hands and tell him to lift me up. We were a little wobbly, but I did grab the bread. Victory! The noob sets me down and takes the bread from me to look at it.

"So this is bread?" He says more to himself than me. "Do you eat the whole thing?" Shadow then holds the Super Bread closer to his face. Wait what if he tries to take a bite! I need to stop him!

It takes a few quick hops, but I manage to grab the Super Bread. The red-eyed Neman glared and opened his mouth but before the words could come out, I spoke. "No, the bread is inside. The see-though thing is just to keep it fresh."

"Huh," The slight glare he had went away as he stared at the bread again. "So the see-though thing is magic too?"

"Yeah, sure." I wonder what will happen when he finds out that this is all just an attempt to get his reaction to a prank… Eh, I'm sure that I'll be fine! "Okay we have all of the magical items to make the meal, so now we have to make it!"

"How?"

I grab four small, square black plates from the cabinet and open the Super Bread bag thing. "Watch and learn young one. Watch and learn."

"I'm pretty sure that I'm older than you."

"Shut up, I'm trying to teach here." I plug-in the black toaster and place four slices of bread in it to toast. (Yeah, we have one of those fancy toasters that toast four slices at one time. Jealous?) I hear the microwave open but don't really think anything of it; he'll probably just close it again once he gets con-

Why do I hear the microwave heating something up? I turn to see the Skipper peanut butter inside while Shadow watches it spin.

"No!" I run to the microwave and turn it off by opening the door. "Are you trying to kill us? Certain plastic can't go in the microwave! It can melt and go into the food inside! Don't you know what you're do-" I stop mid-rant when I realize that he _doesn't_ know what he's doing. He was just acting on his curiosity. I turn to the toaster. "Sorry. I forgot…"

"No, I get it. Melting that is bad. I-uh was too nosy I guess."

"No, I was being a bitc-"

**Bing!**

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF KINGDOM HEARTS!" I quickly put a hand over my mouth. What? I get scared when the toaster pops the bread out. Don't act like it doesn't scare you too!

"Sh! Are you trying to get us ki-"

**Clung! **

Both of us turn toward the source of the noise. In the main room, a sword (One of Alyssa's) was pinning a note to the floor. We turn toward each other.

"You get it." He starts.

"No you."

"You should get it."

"No, I insist that you should get it."

"I'm a just a guest, I wouldn't _dare_."

"Guest my butt, you leave here now. Don't be a freeloader. Pick up the note."

"….I can't read it."

"So? I'm just asking you to pick it up."

"…You do have a good point,"

"See? So go pi-"

"But I still think you should get it."

My jaw drops and he just smirks. I put the next two slices in the toaster and walk towards the sword/note. I swallow as I bend to pick up the sword and note. I set the sword down and bring the note back to the kitchen. Once I'm next to Shadow, I start to read.

_**You two woke Athena up TWICE already. You're lucky I didn't let her kill both of you. Anyway brats, you have two choices. Either shut up or I'll kill you and make it look like an accident. And I mean that in the worse way possible. **_

_**-A Pissed Assassin**_

Great, just great. Now there are two people that have given me death threats. "I'll be in the main room to avoid screaming. Call me when that pops up again."

"Sure Xlesa."

I walk into the main room and plop on the couch. It's still so early… So a little nap wouldn't hurt anyone.

**One 'little nap' later**

"Xlesa, wake up."

"I don't…wanna…."

"Get up." Persistent little voice, aren't you?

"No…"

"GET UP YOU BLASTED CHILD!"

I jump up to see Athena's pissed face. Wait, she's up?! Oh crap…

"Delighted to see that you have woken up. Now, care to explain what happened here?"

"Happened where exactly?" As far as I can tell the couch and main room seemed fine…

She stepped aside and I saw the kitchen. Alyssa was leaning on the wall, smirking at me. Shadow was still in the kitchen, but he looked nervous. His white shirt had burned edges and peanut butter stains. There was hot chocolate mix on the floor and counter. The smell of burned bread filled the air.

"Oh….There." I laughed nervously. "I-uh-I-I just wanted to surprise everyone with breakfast. That's all."

Alyssa opened her mouth but Athena cut her off. "No Alyssa we can't kill them. Senseless killing doesn't solve anything."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

The redhead crossed her arms and pouted. "Meanie…"

Miss. Owl rolls her eyes. "Xlesa, you're grounded. Shadow you'll have to work for us a bit longer."

"That's not fair!" "Do I at least get pants to wear?"

"No, ya pansy."

Shadow turned to glare at Alyssa. "I hate you."

"Ask me if I give two fu-

"Alyssa!"

"What?"

"Blasted language!"

"It's already rated T! It's not like its K or something!" The assassin reasoned.

"So? Too much bad language can result in a rating of M! This story is unpopular enough! A mature rating will ensure that this won't get any views!" An awkward silence filled the air. _Why do we keep breaking the fourth wall?_

Athena cleared her throat. "Back to the _planned_ script." She sent a quick glare Alyssa's way. "Punishing you is not fair?" She raises her eyebrow. "You two dirtied the kitchen, and wasted food. How in blasted Terra is that not fair?"

Well when you put it _that_ way…. "I guess that _might_ fair."

"Good. The grounding shall last until I say otherwise, understood?"

I get up and start walking toward my room. "Yes, yes. If you need me, I'll be rotting in my cold, radio-less room."

"What happened to her radio?" I almost fall forward. How can she not remember what she did?

"Nothing Athe, nothing at all." I could hear Alyssa's smirk.

When I finally get to my room, I have a mini-funeral for the radio and fall back on my bed. I stare that the ceiling for a bit before I dig under my pillow for my picture. After a few seconds, I feel the familiar edge of a photo. With a smile, I pull it out so I can see it.

It's a simple picture, but it was who was in it that mattered to me. It was the same close friend that gave me my radio, come to think of it I owed a lot to him. I smiled as I remember the day it was took, my eighth birthday.

"I guess something's never change. I'm still a little troublemaker I've always been. I wonder how you are…" Subconsciously, my gaze lands on the ceiling again. But I didn't see just the ceiling; I saw memories. All of them were bittersweet now, but I'll focus on the sweet part.

While visiting memory lane, I fell asleep. Being grounded isn't so bad; it means I can sleep for as long as I want.

**It's about time I finished this. Geez I took forever… And blame the randomness on an AMV called 'Ouran Highschool Never Ends' the one that won best in show in 2008. It's basically prefect, no spoilers for Ouran and it matches the lyrics! Not many AMV match the lyrics so I love those that do. Anyway, I had it on repeat while typing Xlesa's part. About the last few moments in Xlesa's part, I didn't describe the picture on purpose. She's not ready to tell you guys who it is yet. But you may be able to guess something. (Maybe) The poll thing is still up by the way in case you wanna vote. Until next ****update then. Thanks for reading!**

**-Crazied (Aura)**

**(P.S - Poor Shadow. xD Everyone is treating him like crap. Oh well...)**


End file.
